The Godfather-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Laxus Dreyar, the young and idealistic grandson of Makarov Dreyar, the head of the power powerful mafia gang, returns home as a war hero and is determined to live his own life. But tragic circumstances make him face the legacy of his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own "The Godfather" film as it is the property of director Francis Ford Coppola. Plus, I do not own Fairy Tail as well since that happens to be in the rightful hands of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: This story will be based off "The Godfather" trilogy mixed with the Fairy Tail characters in the roles. I will not say who plays who. It's more fun to guess as you read along. I hope you enjoy this version of the story and looking forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the state of New York, somewhere in the small suburbs in the 1940's, a gathering was taking place. What was happening was that a wedding was taking place. The wedding involved the mob boss' daughter of the infamous Makarov Dreyar. He ran the criminal empire of the Dreyar family. Though people feared him, he was also respected by the people in his community.

Because Makarov was in such a good mood to celebrate the day his daughter was to be married, he was allowing anyone to ask him for favors, just whatever they wanted, with certain conditions involved. The man he was meeting with was named Lyon Vastia.

Lyon went on to explain his situation to Makarov. "I believe in America. America has made me a very wealthy man. I came here with my friends after we all lost our parents in order to make a better life for ourselves. My dearest friend, Sherry, is very interested in studying into the fashion industry.

"Later on, she found a boyfriend, who was an American. She went to the movies with him and went to a party very late out at night. That's when everything happened.

"At this party, they got her drunk. While she was drunk, they try to take advantage of her and try to force themselves on her. However, she resisted. Because she refused to give them any pleasure, they beat her within a very inch of her life. When I went to the hospital, I was horrified to discover they battered her face real bad that her jaw was broken. I couldn't believe what they did…"

Lyon broke down crying as he try to wipe his tears. Makarov waved his fingers towards his men, signaling them to get Lyon a drink. Lyon accepted the drink and took a deep breath as he continued on.

"Anyhow, I went to the police like a good American. The two boys that beat her were brought on trial. The charge was that they would be sentenced to prison for 3 years, but the judge suddenly dismissed the case. The judge didn't give me any good reason of why he dismissed the trial.

"And what else happened, after they went free, I stood in the courtroom feeling like a complete fool. As for those boys, those devils, they smugged at me and mocked me as they bragged on about Sherry's pain. That was the last straw. Which is why I come to you, Don Dreyar. I ask for justice for my friend."

Makarov, who was sitting in his chair petting his cat sighed and replied, "Why did you go to the police? Why didn't you come to me instead?"

"That does not matter," Lyon answered. "I know you will want something in return as well. Whatever you ask, I will do anything, as long as you do what I beg you to do."

"And what is it you are asking of me, my boy?" Makarov asked.

Lyon, with a serious expression on his face, answered with a bitter tone for the injustice he received, "I want them dead."

Makarov was quiet for a moment, taking time to consider his request. Unfortunately, Makarov shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lyon. That I cannot do."

"Please, Don Dreyar," Lyon begged. "As I said before, I'll do anything you ask. I'll even murder someone for you if you wish it."

Petting his cat, Makarov sighed once more, still refusing Lyon's wishes. "Lyon, we've known each other for quite a while. In fact, this is the first time you have ever come to me for help. I can hardly remember the last time you invited me and my wife to your house for dinner, even though my wife helped you with your business.

"Be honest with me Lyon, because I could always see it in your eyes. You never wanted my friendship and nor did you wanted to be indebted to me."

"Well, in truth, Don Dreyar, I simply didn't want to get into trouble," Lyon admitted. "I mean think about it. If the police knew my connections with you, they'd be keep a close eye on me."

Makarov knew he couldn't argue with Lyon there. "I understand. It's reasonable with a man of your status. You came to this country America to find paradise. You made a good living, had the police protect you, and you relied so much on the American justice system. You didn't need a friend like me. But now you come to me and start to demand justice from me. Unfortunately, you didn't ask with respect."

Lyon saw the stern look in Makarov's eyes as he began to sweat from his head.

"More than that, you didn't even offer me your friendship, let alone call me Godfather," Makarov continued. "I feel insulted that you would dare come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married and ask me to murder for money."

"No, Don Dreyar," Lyon implored. "All I ask is for justice."

Makarov shook his head once more. "No, Lyon. That is not justice. Had things been different, I might have considered it. But, your friend is still alive."

"Either way, they should suffer as she had suffered," Lyon said, still feeling the bitterness for what his friend had been reduced too. "Please, Don Dreyar. I'll pay you whatever you want."

Makarov laid down his cat on his desk as he got up from his chair, looking at the covered windows and turned back at Lyon. "My friend, what have I done to make you treat me so disrespectfully. You wouldn't even be in this situation if you had my friendship. If people knew of our friendship, your enemies would fear you. So, if you were to accept my friendship, it may make those boys think twice the next time they cross you. Whatever enemies you make, they will become my enemies."

Lyon took a deep breath and asked, "Then… Godfather… will you accept my friendship… please?"

Bowing his head in respect, Makarov accepted Lyon's friendship as he held out his right fist, as Lyon kissed his ring.

"I believe this is the beginning of a good friendship we have here, Lyon," Makarov said, patting his right shoulder. "And don't forget this as well. There will come a time, which may or may not happen, when I will ask you for a favor. But until that day comes, accept this justice as a gift on my daughter's wedding day."

Lyon nodded. "Thank you, Godfather." With their business done, Lyon was escorted out.

Turning towards his men, one of them, who was a young beautiful red-haired girl named Erza Scarlet, was given her orders by Makarov. Erza happen to be one of Makarov's adopted kids.

Erza listened to Makarov's orders. "Give this job to Loke. Just tell him to rough up these boys until they've learned their lesson. Also, make sure you speak with these people so they don't get carried away of what they request. We're not murderers, despite what Lyon says."

"Yes, I understand, Godfather," Erza nodded as she left the room to inform Loke of Makarov's next orders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny day on the day of Makarov's daughters wedding. The entire wedding was taking place at the mansion of the Dreyar estate in the back of the courtyard. There were at least 500 guest that were all invited. Music was playing, guest were chatting and laughing and countless tables were covered in food and wine.

Makarov Dreyar was walking through the wedding, welcoming the guests and caught up with his adpoted sons, Hibiki and Gray, who brought his wife, Juvia, and daughter, Kuri. Makarov complimented his sons on how handsome they look in their tuxedos and Juvia and Kuri looking beautiful in their dresses. Makarov went on greeting his guests and pinching the cheeks of children, making everyone feel welcome. More guests kept on coming, bringing with them gallons of homemade wine, cartons of freshly baked bread and pastries and enormous trays of Japanese delicacies. Heck, they even brought the finest chefs to cook in front of guests for extra entertainment.

Knowing the time was right, Makarov gathered the entire family to pose for the family/wedding picture. Gathered for the picture was Makarov Dreyar himself, his wife, Iris, Gray, Juvia, Kuri, Erza, as well as the bride, Cana, who was getting married to her now husband, Bacchus Groh.

In honest truth, Makarov didn't approve of his daughter's choice of husband. In fact, he wasn't very fond of Bacchus as he found him distrustful, given his background as a small time criminal, who has had his trouble with the law in Vegas and moved to New York to avoid being captured by the cops.

Regardless of whether he liked Bacchus or not, all that mattered was Cana's happiness, even if Makarov disapproved. However, he allowed the marriage under a condition that Bacchus stay out of the family's business dealings and instructed Erza to only give Cana and Bacchus a living.

As the photographer was ready to take a picture of the family, Makarov knew someone in the family was missing, his grandson, Laxus. He raised his hand to stop the photographer from taking the picture.

"Where's Laxus?" Makarov asked Gray.

Looking at his watch, Gray replied, "It's still a bit early, pop. Don't worry. He'll be here."

Makarov sighed. "Well, we're not taking the picture without Laxus. We can wait a little longer until he gets here." He waved his hand to the photographer to go on about his business as they family went on to enjoy the wedding. In the meantime, Makarov decided to take this time to see who else was here to see him and what requests they were making.

* * *

While the wedding was going on, outside from their courtyard, four men in suits were sneaking around. They were looking around for the license plate numbers that belonged to any of the members of the Dreyar family. What also caught their attention was a black limo that was driving up to the parking lot.

Writing down the number of the limo, coming out of the vehicle was one of the big time mob bosses, Zeref. The men began taking pictures of Zeref. These men happen to be undercover FBI Agents, who have been working for years to bust the Dreyar family and expose them for their criminal activities. Unfortunately, those attempts always ended in failure.

Zeref happen to be one of Makarov's guest that he invited to the wedding. Both, Makarov and Zeref were partners, who have done some business dealings in the past. Watching from the distance of the courtyard, the FBI Agents even manage to get a picture of Makarov shaking Zeref's hand, greeting him to his daughter's wedding.

* * *

In the wedding celebration, Makarov's wife, Iris, was dancing with Gray's daughter, Kuri as Cana and Bacchus chat with each other and with the guest as well, laughing. Sitting at the table next to Juvia was Precht Gaebolg, a trusted friend of the Dreyar family as well as Makarov's captain, who was in charge of the Don's soldiers or enforcers.

Joining in to dance with Iris was Loke, a very old friend of Makarov's. He danced with Iris and other wedding guest enjoying himself. After dancing for so long, Loke decided to settle down for a bit as he try to catch his breath

Waving his hand to a young man named Sting Eucliffe, Loke called out, "Sting! Hand me over a cup of wine, would you?"

Sting gave Loke a cup of wine as he drank half of the cup and stopped to catch his breath from all the dancing.

"I have to say that you're quite the dancer out there, Loke," Sting complimented.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't always the good dancer back then," Loke said. "After I met Lisanna, she really taught me what real dancing was. By the way, keep an eye out from the courtyard. I suspect we have FBI agents spying on us. Let Gray know about it."

"You got it," Sting nodded, giving Loke the thumbs up as he left to let Gray know about the FBI agents snooping around.

* * *

The first song of the wedding ended as it switched to the next song. Joining the dance floor was Precht, who was dancing with Kuri. After Loke decided to take a break from the dance floor, he watched as Makarov joined in to dance with his wife. Watching them dance reminded Loke of the good old days.

Zeref also happen to be enjoying himself at the wedding as well. When a photographer came along to take a picture of Zeref chatting with guest, he became very suspicious of the photographer. He had his eye on this so called photographer since he got here and could easily tell he was an undercover FBI agent. Zeref spoke to his bodyguards and pointed to the photographer as they seized his camera.

Grabbing the agent as they escorted him out, Zeref was given the camera as he went into its contents and took the film, ripping it to shreds to make sure the FBI didn't have anything on him.

* * *

After receiving word of a couple of more guest who were here to make request from Makarov, he signaled Erza as they went straight back to work.

Sitting by himself at the wedding was one of Makarov's most loyal but feared enforcer. He had a scary look in his eyes that spooked kids. His name was Rogue Cheney. Even though he wasn't actually invited to the wedding, he decided to come anyway to congratulate Makarov on his daughter's marriage as he rehearsed his lines on what he would say.

* * *

Once Gray received word from Sting about FBI snooping around outside the courtyard, Gray headed there straight away with Sting and Loke.

"What the hell is this?!" Gray shouted, exposing the agents. "This is private party! So do yourselves a favor and get out of here! In fact, give me that camera right now!" Gray grabbed the camera from one of the FBI agents and threw it down, smashing it.

"That's a federal offense, boy!" the FBI agent told him. "Not to mention that was government property you destroyed."

Gray stared at the FBI agent and spit on his shoes and scoffed at him. "Yeah. What are you going to do about it? You got nothing on me."

Frustrated, the FBI agent turned away from Gray. They thought they almost had the Dreyar family. Unfortunately, for the FBI agents, this just wasn't their day.

Heading back into the wedding with Sting and Loke, Gray mumbled, "Damn FBI don't respect anything."

* * *

Back inside of Makarov's office, we was being paid a visit by an old friend of his, Macao Conbolt, not to mention the family's baker. He had volunteered to bake the cake for Cana and her husband. Macao was explaining his situation to Shunsui.

"...I'm telling you, Makarov, Wendy is the sweetest girl my boy ever met. I mean it kind of reminds me back when I was that young when I first met my wife"

"Macao, my friend, what can I do for you?" Makarov asked.

"Well, not that the war is over, my boy… Romeo, he wants to marry Wendy," Love explained. "Unfortunately, he visa to stay in this country has expired and now they want to send her back to Switzerland before she can even get married to my boy."

Makarov smiled and replied, "I understand, Macao. Don't worry. I'll see to it that Wendy stays here in America. You can count on that. After all, I do have some powerful political friends who can pull some strings."

As he wiped his tears that were full of happiness, Macao said, "You understand everything, Godfather. Thank you." Macao shook Makarov's hands and made his leave as Erza escorted him out.

"Always glad to be of help," replied Makarov, as he watched Macao make his leave.

Before he headed out the door, Macao turned around and said, "By the way, wait until you see wedding cake I made for your daughter."

Makarov smiled and chuckled a bit. "I look forward to seeing it."

Once Macao was gone, Erza looked back at Makarov and asked, "Who should I give this job too?"

Knowing which of his political friends can pull a job like this, Makarov answered, "Give it to Senator Goldmine. He has the resources to turn Wendy into an American Citizen."

"Right," Erza complied.

"Who else is on the list?" Makarov asked.

Before Erza could answer, Makarov looked out the window and saw a familiar face arriving as he entered the courtyard with a young beautiful white-haired woman.

Arriving at the wedding was a spiky blonde-haired man, who was wearing a military uniform. He was Makarov's grandson, Laxus and the woman with him was his girlfriend, Mirajane Strauss. Everyone all greeted them at the wedding as Makarov looked on from the window, smiling that his grandson arrived and was very proud of him.

"Godfather," Erza spoke softly, getting Makarov's attention. "He's not exactly on the list, but Rogue Cheney wants to see you."

All of this caught Makarov by surprised since he never sent Rogue an invitation to the wedding to begin with in order have the guest feel welcomed and not feared and he and everyone else know about Rogue's fearsome reputation.

Makarov sighed. "Is this necessary?"

"Well, he didn't expect to be invited to the wedding, but he still came to congratulate you on Cana's marriage," Erza told Makarov.

Seeing as he had no other choice, Makarov figured that as far as he was concerned, Rogue will just come and go. "Alright. Send him in."

"Yes, Godfather," Erza nodded, as she went to fetch Rogue.

* * *

Back outside where the wedding continued on, Laxus and Mirajane were all sitting down together eating some sushi. As they ate, Mirajane couldn't help but notice Rogue, who was talking to himself. Not to mention that his appearance seem to frighten Mirajane.

"Laxus," Mirajane spoke, pointing to Rogue. "That scary looking man over there is talking to himself."

Noticing Rogue, Laxus replied, "Yeah, he tends to do that sometimes. Don't let him intimidate you. I don't get why he had to come over here in the first place."

"Who is he?" Mirajane asked. "What's his name?"

"His name is Rogue Cheney," Laxus answered. "He helps my grandpa out sometimes."

Coming outside and heading towards Rogue, Erza spotted someone she recognized immediately. She approached Laxus, calling out to him. It had been 3 years since the last time she saw Laxus, when he decided to enlist in the Marines for WWII.

"Laxus!" Erza smiled, as she hugged Laxus, who hugged her back. "Hey, long time no see. Glad you were able to make it."

"What do you take me for?" said Laxus. "No way I would ever miss out on Cana's wedding."

"You plan on introducing me to your new girlfriend?" Erza asked Laxus, looking at Mirajane. "Also, I got to admit, Laxus, you really picked out a pretty woman. I have to say she looks like a keeper."

"Yeah, well, I hope so," Laxus said, as he got to introducing Erza and Mirajane to each other. "Say, Mirajane, this my sister, Erza Scarlet. Erza, this is Mirajane."

"Nice to meet you," Erza replied, shaking Mirajane's hand.

Mirajane smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you too, Erza."

Turning her attention back on Laxus, Erza said, "It took you long enough to get here. We were waiting up on you to take the photo together of all of us."

"Yeah, sorry we took so long," Laxus apologized. "We got a little bit delayed. But, you can tell grandpa that I'm ready to take the picture whenever he's ready."

"We'll take it as soon as he's done with business," said Erza, remembering Rogue, who was sitting in the corner. "Speaking of which, I'll see you later, Laxus." Erza went over to where Rogue was and escorted him to meet with Makarov.

When Erza left, Mirajane looked at Laxus and asked, "You mentioned that Erza was your sister, right? But why does she have a different name?"

Laxus explained to Mirajane. "Well, you see, all of my siblings, including Erza are adopted. My grandpa has a soft spot for orphans. He took them all in when they had nowhere to go and I grew up with them thinking of them as my brothers and sisters. I guess he wants to raise us all the right way to make sure we don't end up like my dad, who betrayed the family.

"But nevermind my dad. Anyway, about Erza, I'm pretty sure you two will become great friends when you get to know her. She works as a lawyer for the family and she's a pretty damn good one. My grandpa is actually considering making her an advisor for the family."

"Oh, really," replied Mirajane, who found that kind of news stunning. "I'm sure she must feel very happy about that. By the way, the food here is really tasty."

"Yeah, well, my grandpa certainly knows how to hire the best chef's in town," said Laxus.

* * *

Inside of Makarov's office, Rogue arrived as he shook the Don's hand.

"It's good to see you, Don Dreyar," Rogue greeted, taking a small bow. "I am honored and grateful to be here at your daughter's wedding. I'm sorry I came here unexpectedly, but I really wanted to congratulate you personally. I wish your daughter happiness and hope their child will grow up to be as strong as you."

Makarov smiled and patted Rogue on his right shoulder. "Thank you, very much, Rogue. Much obliged. However, next time, just give me a heads up when you arrived unexpectedly."

Rogue chuckled a bit. "Yes. I'm sorry about that. Anyhow, I'm going to make my leave right now, Don Dreyar. After all, I know how busy you are."

Makarov nodded. "Very much appreciated, Rogue." With their business done, Erza helped escort Rogue out, as he made his leave from the wedding.

* * *

Another new song began for the wedding, as the celebrations continued. Cana and Bacchus got out on the dance floor, showing off their wild moves to the guest, who clapped and cheered for them. However, they weren't the only one's on the dance floor, as Gray and Juvia spiced things up with dances moves of their own.

After dancing for about 30 minutes, one would think Gray and Juvia would take this time to rest. However, far from it. When they saw Kuri talking to her friends, Gray whispered something to Juvia as they used this time to sneak away to have some time for themselves.

Most of the guest decided to stop dancing for a while as they listen to the singers and the band playing. In order to juice things up with the singing, they invited Makarov's wife, Iris up. She was hesitant and nervous at first, but most of the guest insisted.

As soon as Iris was brought up to sing with the band, everyone was caught by surprise of how much of a good singer Iris was, as she sung in Japanese. One would say it was probably the most beautiful voice they have ever heard.

* * *

Continuing on with their business, Erza gave news to Makarov of the wedding guest that couldn't make it. "Senator Darton apologized for not coming personally. He said you'd understand and sends his regards to your daughter and the gift he sent her."

"Erza, looks as though things are going well," Makarov said, taking a drink from a bottle of sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Makarov and Erza shared a couple of cups of sake, they began to hear a whole bunch of girls cheering. The way they were cheering, it almost sounded like someone famous was coming. Of course, Makarov could only guess who it might be.

"Is that him coming?" Makarov asked Erza.

Erza looked at the window and smiled, knowing full well that only famous person in their family who can attract women. "None other. Long behold, your godson, Eve Tearm has returned."

* * *

Eve Tearm was walking towards the entrance of the wedding ceremony as girls fond over him, asking him for his autographs as he did so.

Looking to where all the girls were screaming, Cana had figured it was Eve. She waved over to him as she ran up to him.

"Hey, Eve!" Cana shouted, holding a bottle of booze in her hand. "Nice of you to join a party. Grab a drink and relax."

Eve laughed and replied, "It's good to see you too, Cana. But do us all a favor and don't overdo it with the booze. It's your wedding after all."

"Come on, it's a wedding and a party," Cana told him, taking a drink of the bottle of beer she held. "You're supposed to have a little fun."

"Speaking of fun, I think everyone wants to hear you sing," said Iris.

Eve smiled and replied, "Well, then, I don't want to disappoint them." He got onto the main dance floor, getting ready to sing for his fans and family.

* * *

Watching the crowd gather over Eve from the window, Makarov chuckled. "Even though he's busy with his movies, I'm glad he was able to make time to come to the wedding."

Erza sighed. "I don't mean to sound like a downer, father, but the fact he would show up obviously means he's in trouble again."

"Well, regardless, he's a good godson," Makarov told Erza.

* * *

As Eve sang for everyone, Mirajane watched as she enjoyed herself. She never would have though the famous Eve Tearm would be here of all places.

"You never told me you knew Eve Tearm," said an excited Mirajane to Laxus.

"Oh, yeah, the guy is family to us," Laxus told Mirajane. "He's my grandpa's godson. As soon as he's done singing, I'll introduce you to him."

"That's great," Mirajane smiled. "I really appreciate that, Laxus."

"He wouldn't be famous if my grandpa hadn't helped him with his career," Laxus added.

"Wait, your grandpa actually helped Eve Tearm become famous?" Mirajane asked, shocked and excited by this news. That was very thoughtful of him. How did he get him famous anyway?"

Laxus then explained the story. "When Eve was first starting out, he was signed to a personal service contract with a big band leader. And as his career got better and better, he wanted to get out of it. So, my grandpa went to see this band leader. He offered him $10,000 dollars to let Eve go.

"Of course, the band leader said no. Then the next day, my grandpa went to see him, only this time with Rogue Cheney. Within an hour, he signed a release for a certified check of $1,000 dollars."

Surprised by this story, Mirajane asked, "How did he do that exactly?"

"My grandpa made him an offer he couldn't refuse," Laxus answered.

"Which was?" Mirajane asked, very insistent on what it was Makarov offered the band leader.

Laxus answered. "Rogue Cheney held a gun to his head and my grandpa said that either he shoots him through his brains or his signature would be on the contract."

Mirajane was shocked as she looked at Eve that he actually became famous by using Laxus' families crime connections. Now she didn't know how to feel about Eve.

"Yeah, that's how Eve became famous," Laxus told Mirajane. "But, that's just my family, Mira. It's not me. I don't plan on becoming involved in my families criminal activities."

Mirajane sighed with relief. She may feel indifferent about Laxus' family, but she knew she could have a normal relationship with Laxus.

* * *

When Eve finally finished his song, everyone cheered for him once more. Makarov, who was outside, clapped for his godson as well and called out to everyone to make a toast to Eve, as they all did, having small glasses of wine.

With the toast over, Makarov went up to hug his godson. Eve hugged him back as he began to chat with his godfather of how he was doing in his career. Eve's career was doing fantastic, but he was facing some problems in the film studio as he explained to his godfather of how he wasn't allowed by the film director to audition for the part he wanted. Makarov assured Eve he will take care of it as he insisted he wait for him in his office.

Before he could head into his office, Makarov called out to Erza as she went to see what her father wanted. "Erza, I want you to find Gray. Tell him to come to the office."

"Right," Erza nodded as she went into the house to look for Gray since she saw Gray go into the house with Juvia a while ago.

* * *

As Laxus and Mirajane continued to chat with each other, someone tapped Laxus on the head. Behind Laxus was one of his adopted brothers, Hibiki Lates. Laxus was happy to see Hibiki since they both were very close.

"Hey, Hibiki, how are you doing?" Laxus asked.

"It's been good," Hibiki replied. "This wedding is really something. By the way, who's the girl you invited."

"She's a friend of mines," Laxus told Hibiki. "In fact, let me introduce you two to each other. Mira, this is my brother, Hibiki. Hibiki, this is Mirajane."

"Hi," Mirajane gretted. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Hibiki replied, kissing her on her upper right hand, as he did with every woman he met.

"Oh, my goodness, aren't you the smooth one," Mirajane blushed.

"You said she's just a friend, right?" Hibiki asked Laxus. "You sure about that? I mean I've seen how you two been looking at each other."

They all laughed and continued to chat among themselves. Laxus and Hibiki used this time to catch up with each other, especially since Laxus had been gone for 3 years when he went to serve in the war.

* * *

As Erza searched the house for Gray, she heard a noise in a room and she walked in to see what was going on. From what Erza saw, she was starting to wish she didn't walk in.

AAAHHHHHH!

Erza had walked in on Gray and Juvia on their romantic time. Juvia freaked out when Erza walked in that she fell off the bed and covered her naked appearance with her hands.

With only his boxers on, Gray said, "What the hell, Erza?! Haven't you heard of privacy?"

"I'm sorry," Erza apologized. "Please, forgive me. I don't mean to barge in on your alone time, but father wants you in his office."

Gray sighed. "Alright. Tell them I'll be there."

Her face going red, Juvia said, "This is embarrassing." She began to put her clothes back on.

"I'm really sorry, Juvia," Erza apologized, once more. "Let's just pretend this never happened."

"Yeah, hard to not get the picture of what you saw in your head," Gray said, sarcastically.

* * *

Inside of Makarov's office, Eve then explained his situation with his godfather. "Lately, it's been tough trying to find the right movie to put me back on the top. The movie I was rehearsing for was guaranteed to put me back on top. Unfortunately, the director won't give it to me. The name of this guy is Arcadios. He won't give it to me and he says there's no chance.

"About a month ago, Arcadios bought the movie rights to this book that was the best-seller. The main character is a guy just like me. You see I wouldn't even have to act. I'd just be being myself. Godfather, I don't know what to do."

Both, Erza and Gray walked in their father's office, overhearing a bit of what was going on with Eve.

Shaking his head that his godson was being a big wimp about this situation, he slapped him in the face and shouted, "First off, get yourself some back bone! And second, you can start acting like a man! Is this really the godson I raised you to be? A Hollywood stooge who cries because he couldn't get the role he wanted. It's ridiculous. Really."

"Before we get to business on this, do you spend time with your family?"

"Sure, I do," Eve replied.

"Good," Makarov said, patting Eve on his right shoulder. "Because a man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a real man. Just relax and get yourself something to eat. Within a month, this Arcadios fellow will give you want you want."

Eve shook his head. "It's too late. They start filming in a week."

"If that's the case, I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse," Makarov smiled, knowing he will have something in mind that will change Arcadios' mind. "For now, just take your mind off this subject and enjoy yourself. Just leave it all to me."

"Thank you, godfather," said Eve, hugging Makarov as he hugged his godson back. Eve left the office to join everyone else at the wedding reception.

Sitting down in his chair, Makarov looked at Erza and asked, "What time does Cana leave?"

"Soon, after they cut the cake," Erza informed, which was being brought out at the moment. "Now regarding Bacchus, do we give him something important."

"No," Makarov answered, who had distrust towards Bacchus, feeling it would be wise to get him involved. "Never. Give him a living. But never discuss the family business with him."

"Yes, I understand," Erza nodded. "By the way, Cobra of the Oracion Seis called. He wants to have a meeting with us by next week."

"You're going to have to inform him to wait the week after until you get back from California," Makarov told Erza. "I need you to go tonight to talk this this film director named Arcadios and settle this business for Eve. Now, if there's nothing else, I'd like to go to my daughter's wedding."

* * *

With all his business, Makarov felt now he can rest easy and enjoy the rest of Cana's wedding. After an hour of partying at the wedding and with the entire family all gathered, Makarov knew it was time for the family photo.

Everyone that was family was gathered in the picture from Makarov, Iris, Gray, Juvia, Kuri, Erza, Cana, Bacchus, Hibiki and Laxus. However, Laxus stopped the photographer for one bit and invited Mirajane to get in the wedding. Mirajane was hesitant, feeling it was right they only include his family. But as far as Laxus was concerned she was part of the family and she agreed to be in the picture. When the photographer had the perfect shot, he snapped the camera. It was all perfect.

After a while, Cana and Bacchus decided now to cut the cake. When everyone had their share of cake, Makarov knew it was time for Cana to leave on her honeymoon. But before he could let her go, Makarov decided to have one last dance with his daughter.

As happy as this family was, they were unaware that their lives were about to change to a no good twist of fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erza finally arrived in Hollywood during the afternoon around 12:26 pm. She boarded off the Dreyar family's personal private plane and manage to nail a cab that would take straight towards the Hollywood studio. When she arrived at the Hollywood studio, she looked for one of the pictures this Arcardios fellow worked for which was called United Artist.

Entering Studio 7, Erza looked around and saw that the film crew was getting the whole set prepared for next week. Looking at the picture she was given by Eve of who this Arcadios fellow looked like, Erza saw a complete matching, spotting him straight ahead. He was a dark-skinned who had curly hair and had a crooked nose.

As Arcadios was leading the film crew and which of the props go where, he happen to notice Erza. Arcadios was already familiar with her since he tend to see her at times with Eve. He can already guess what Erza was here for since he knew of Eve's connections to the Dreyar family.

Being approached by Erza, Arcadios sighed and said, "Alright, start talking."

"I assume you know I was sent by a friend of Eve Tearm," Erza replied. "This friend is my client, who gives his undying friendship to you, Mr. Arcadios. I'd like to ask you for a small favor."

"Don't waste your breath because I already know, Miss Erza," spoke Arcadios. "You want me to give Eve the part in the new war film I'm starting next week. Well, you can forget it. I already have a star for the movie."

"You might want to reconsider the pretty boy, Rustyrose," Erza told Arcadios. "From what I found out about him, he has a drug problem. He's been smoking marijuana for the past 3 months and now he's starting to get hooked on heroin. You really think your studio needs a star like that when you have a clean man like Eve."

Given Erza a stern and crossed look, Arcadios replied, "Miss Erza, do not think you can intimidate me or let alone one man on drugs is going to get me to change my mind. Listen well and good, Miss Erza. Eve Tearm will never get that movie! I don't care how many goons you sent after me because even I have lawyers protecting me that you won't even lay a finger on me."

Erza merely grinned at Arcadios and knew this job will prove easier than she thought once she manages to infiltrate the goods on him. "Mr. Arcadios, I didn't threaten you. All I asked was for a favor. If you want to talk some more, you know my number. Maybe by then you'll have a much more clear conscious. Also, thought you should know I happen to love your movies." After that, Erza made her leave.

* * *

Three hours later, Erza got a call from Arcadios, who insisted that she come over for dinner. Erza immediately accepted as she took a cab over to Arcadios large mansion that at least covered 12 acres.

Arcadios was there to greet Erza on her arrival and took this time to show her around his estate. The place almost felt like a palace that had so many statues, a swimming pool and a water fountain. The inside of the mansion consisted about 24 hours. With a house that big, you may as well turn it into a large orphanage.

Admiring Arcadios sweet looking pad, Erza replied, "I must admit, this place is very beautiful, Mr. Arcadios."

"Yes, indeed," Arcadios agreed as he and Erza walked past the swimming pool. "You know, this house has a history of once belonging to royal kings."

"I figured as much," said Erza. "From the way this house looks, only a great king could have a grand vision such as this."

"It's also a vision I even had for myself when I first become a film director," Arcadios told her. "If you intend to have a grand vision, then you must think big and look where it's got me. Anyhow, enough of that. I'd like to show you one of my horses. You do love horses, do you?"

"I do," Erza replied. "I think they're magnificent animals."

"Not to mention very loyal as well," Arcadios added, as they headed into a fancy looking barn where he kept all his prized horses and presented his most favorite one to Erza. "Here he is. I paid $60,000 dollars for this champion. They call him Thunder Stomper. I don't intend to race him, but he'll at least stand out."

"He's an amazing horse, that's for sure," Erza admitted.

Arcadios sighed, feeling tired. "Well, I think I've given you the tour around my mansion. What do you say we get dinner started?"

"That would be nice," Erza nodded as she followed Arcadios back into his mansion where the chef's were setting out today's dish.

* * *

Over at the dinner table, the dish that the chef's cooked up was Cajun Seafood Pasta. It was a dish with shrump in pasta, served alongside with alfredo sauce, mixed with garlic, parsley and cilantro. Along with it, they had some red wine.

As they are dinner, Arcadios took a sip of his wine and spoke. "Just so you know, Miss Erza, I'm already aware of Eve's connections to the Dreyar family and know you're in cahoots with them as well. Your family doesn't scare me and as far as I'm concerned, Eve Tearm never gets that movie.

"I admit, that part is perfect for a man like Eve. And it will definitely turn him into a huge star again. However, all the more reasons why I intend to run him out of business. If you want to know why, I'll give you a reason. I'm pretty sure you're aware of the woman he's married to. His wife, Chelia Blendy.

"You see, a while back, Chelia Blendy was a beautiful young girl whom I recognized could be a big star. He trained her to become the best star she could be and I spent thousands of dollars to have her trained singing, acting and dancing. With all that talent, Chelia was bound to attract hundreds of people.

"Then, of course, Eve Tearm comes along smoothing and comforting her. Next thing I know she starts dating him and decides to quit her acting career just to be with him. She threw it all away just like that! It made me look like a fool and a man of my stature can't afford to be made to look like a fool."

"Regardless, you can't blame what happened, Mr. Arcadios," Erza said, calmly. "Their only crime was falling in love. If I were Chelia's position, I'd give it all away to start a family."

Arcadios scoffed at Erza. "Someone like you would never understand. Only a complete imbecile would be foolish to give up fame and glamour. Also, see to it that you leave now, Miss Erza. And don't think you'll be able to get to me like when your family threatened that band leader. I had Eve investigated and know the entire story."

Not being phased by Erza, she replied politely, "Thank you for dinner and a very pleasant evening." She made her way out the door with a small grin on her face when Arcadios wasn't look as she whispered something to herself. "Besides, we don't need to threaten you. Father has his own ways to persuade you."

* * *

The very next day, it was 6:36 in the morning. It was all very quiet over at Arcadios mansion. Sleeping in his bed, Arcadios moved around when something strange woke him up. When he turned in his bed, he began to feel something rather wet and yet sticky for some reason.

Looking over at the sheets of his bed, he became startled when he saw a rather red and black liquid color. Removing his sheets, he became even more unsettled when he saw his hands covered in the red and black liquid. Arcadios knew this was the color of blood. Now he was really scared on where the blood was coming from.

With the look of fear on his face, Arcadios began to remove the sheets more and saw his leg of his pajamas were covered in blood. He knew it was not his blood, otherwise he'd be dead. Removing the rest of the sheet covered, Arcadios started with shock when he saw the head of his horse, Thunder Stomper, on his bed.

Somehow, when Erza reported back to Makarov of Aracdios refusal to give Eve the part, Makarov decided to scare Arcadios by sending Rogue Cheney, to cut off the head of his most prized horse.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams of Arcadios could be heard throughout the mansion. Realizing it would not be wise to refuse Makarov Dreyar's request, he gave in and replaced Rustyrose with Eve to star in the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Makarov was in the room with Gray and Erza. After looking through the schedule of what they were doing in the family business, Makarov saw he had an appointment with a young mobster by the Erik, but now goes by the nickname, Cobra.

Cobra started off as a small time gangster, but eventually went through the ranks to become one of the big time mobsters. What made him such a powerful figure was the fact he had lots of protection from the Tartaros family, another mob family that was full of violent, powerful and intimidating mob figures.

The reason for this meeting was since Cobra had a proposition deal on behalf of the Tartaros family.

Helping themselves prepare for the meeting, Erza was the first to spoke. "Alright, so I have it all narrowed down. So the type of business Cobra and the Tartaros family do is mainly narcotics. Despite their power, Cobra and the Tartaros family can't exactly avoid the police, which is why they come to us, since they know of our political connections.

"In exchange for giving him protection, Cobra is willing to give us plenty of share. Unfortunately, he didn't specify how much."

Not sure of whether he should trust this Cobra fellow, Makarov asked, "What sort of prison record does Cobra have?"

Looking through his files, Erza replied, "About two terms. Each of them was for drug busts."

Thinking hard about this, Makarov felt uncertain on whether his family should involved in this drug smuggling business. It provided good money, but it posed a risk if they were caught affiliated in this kind of business. It just seemed dangerous.

Knowing he needed and honest opinion, Makarov gestured at Gray. "What do you think, Gray?"

"The way I see it, seems like a good opportunity," Gray thought. "Provides a lot more money than smuggling harmless goods."

Knowing that would be Gray's answer, Makarov looked at Erza, needing her opinion as well. "Erza?"

Erza gave her response. "I concur that we go into the business as well. There seems to be a lot more money in dealing with narcotics than anything else. However, the decision is all up to you, Don Dreyar. Still, if we don't consider Cobra's proposal, somebody else much worse will want in on the deal.

"With all the money the Tartaros family earns from the narcotics, they can buy more police and political power. And the reason is why they're so interested in us is due to the fact they known we have power over the unions and gambling. I know it's not the type of business you want to be in, father, but narcotics is becoming the future. If we don't get a piece of that business, we risk everything in 10 years' time."

Seeing as how their father was still silent about this whole drug business, Gray said, "So, what's your answer going to be, pop?"

Makarov already knew his answer. Except, he didn't give it to Erza and Gray straightly. He gave them orders to arrange the meeting with this Cobra fellow, where he planned to give his answer straight out.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the meeting between Makarov and Cobra was now taking place.

"Don Dreyar," Cobra said, bowing in respect as they both sat down to discuss the drug business. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I can already assume Erza and Gray already told you about my proposition. You see, I need a man who has powerful friends. I need a million dollars in cash. I need those politicians you carry in your pocket, like nickels and dimes."

"And if I agree to do this kind of business, what is the interest for my family?" Makarov asked.

"30%" Cobra replied. "In the first year, your end should be 3.4 million dollars. And then it will go up."

"And what is the interest for the Tartaros family?" Makarov asked, once more.

Cobra merely made a grin and answered, "My compliments. Plus, don't worry about the Tartaros family. I'll take care of them, out of my share."

Makarov raised his eyebrow, looking at Cobra with skeptism. "So I receive 30% for finance, political influence and legal protection?"

Cobra nodded. "That's right."

Makarov decided to raised more questions. "Why do you come to me? Why do I deserve this generosity?"

Cobra went on. "If you consider a million dollars in cash just finance, then bless you, Don Dreyar." Cobra raised his cup, drinking a cup of wine.

Makarov sighed as he took a sip from his wine. "I said that I would see you, because I heard you were a serious man to be treated with respect. Unfortunately, I must say no to your business. And I'll give you my reason.

"It's true that I have a lot of friends in politics. However, they wouldn't remain friends with me if they knew I got involved with drugs instead of gambling, which is something they won't tolerate. Dealing in drugs is dirty business.

"Now, you listen here, young fellow. It doesn't make any difference to me in what you do for a living. The business you do is dangerous."

Knowing he couldn't afford do lose this deal with the Dreyar family, Cobra try to think of any thing he could to keep Makarov in the deal. "If you're worried about protection, the Tartaros family will gurantee it."

"So, you're saying that the Tartaros family will…"

"Wait a minute," Makarov said, raising his finger to stop Gray, who was speaking out of line, giving his adopted son a stern look and looked back at Cobra. "I have a sentimental weakness for my children and I spoil them, as you can see. They talk when they should listen. But anyway, Cobra, as I said before, my answer is 'no' and that's final. Although, I wish to congratulate you on your new business. I know you'll do well and good luck with it."

Seeing as how he won't get the old man to budge, Cobra shook Makarov's hand and made his leave, giving him a scowl look while Makarov returned the same gesture.

Once Cobra and his men made their leave, Makarov looked at Gray, again with a stern look. "Gray, come here." Approaching his foster father, Makarov slapped his son on the back of his head. "What is that matter with you, boy? Is your brain broken? You should know very well to never tell anybody outside the family what you're thinking again."

Gray nodded and made his leave without saying a word.

Approaching her father, Erza said, "Well, since that concludes that business, I thought you should know, father, that Eve actually got that part in the movie he wanted to get in and gives his regards."

"Good," Makarov replied. "I see that Arcadios fellow was willing to listen to reason. Also, fetch Rogue Cheney and tell him to come meet me."

"Yes, father," Erza nodded, as she went to fetch Rogue, who arrived to meet Makarov 30 minutes later.

* * *

Sitting down with Makarov, Rogue said, "You summoned me, Don Dreyar?"

"Yes," Makarov replied. "I'm pretty sure you're aware of the business I had with this young Cobra fellow. I'm a little concerned about him. I want you to find out what he's got under his fingernails. After that, go to the Tartaros family and make them think that you're not too happy with our family and find out what you can."

Rogue nodded. "I shall fulfill my obligation, Don Dreyar." He made his leave, feeling confident he will meet Makarov's demands. However, little was he unaware of the trap the Tartaros had for him, who were already anticipating what Makarov was planning.


End file.
